Spin Me 'Round
is a song of Hi-5'' ''Series 11 in 2009. The song is included in the eponymous album released in 2009 and there are versions in Spanish and Portuguese. Lyrics We hang out all the time Paint and play, trees to climb Tell each other everything Have great times and dance and sing. Been best friends from the start 'Cause you share your great big heart We have fun, we laugh and play Silly games every day. Spin me 'round when I'm down Make a smile from a frown Turn me round like a top And I never, never, never want to stop. I love dancing, yes, it's true I love grooving when I'm with you Feet are tapping, arms out wide Spinning with a great big smile. Spin me 'round when I'm down Make a smile from a frown Turn me round like a top And I never, never, never want to stop. I'm so happy when you're near Hand in hand you're always here. Spin me 'round when I'm down Make a smile from a frown Turn me round like a top And I never, never, never want to... Never, never, never want to stop. Spanish Lyrics Juntos vamos a jugar A pintar y trepar Los secretos compartir Y bailar, cantar, reir. Buen amigo tu serás Tu corazon compartirás Juntos vamos a girar A saltar al bailar. Vueltas das, triste estás, Reirás al girar Y lo harás una vez más Así siempre, siempre, siempre vas a bailar. Muy feliz te sentirás Al girar y al saltar Y los pies tu moverás Con Hi-5 sonreirás. Vueltas das, triste estás, Reirás al girar Y lo harás una vez más Así siempre, siempre, siempre vas a bailar. De la mano soy feliz Y si bailas hoy aquí. Vueltas das, triste estás, Reirás al girar Y lo harás una vez más Así siempre, siempre, siempre bailas... Siempre, siempre, siempre vas a bailar. Portuguese Lyrics Com você quero estar Pra pintar ou escalar Conto tudo pra você Sempre amigos vamos ser. Ter amigos é tão bom Faz bater meu coração Com você eu vou dançar Vou curtir e brincar! Vou girar Que legal Você é especial Outra volta, eu vou dar E eu nunca, nunca vou querer parar. Danço sempre pra valer Quando estou junto com você Mexo os pés em balançar A energia está no ar. Vou girar Que legal Você é especial Outra volta, eu vou dar E eu nunca, nunca vou querer parar. Fico tão feliz assim Com você perto de mim! Vou girar Que legal Você é especial Outra volta, eu vou dar E eu nunca, nunca vou querer Nunca, nunca vou querer parar! Trivia * These costume-themes for Tim Maddren and Lauren Brant, are the same used in the opening series 11-13. Gallery Opening_Spin_Me_'Round.png Lauren_Spin_Me_'Round.png Casey_Spin_Me_'Round.png Stevie_Spin_Me_'Round.png Fely_Spin_Me_'Round.png Tim_Spin_Me_'Round.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_11.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_10.png Girls_Spin_Me_'Round.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_9.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_8.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_7.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_6.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_5.png Lauren_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Fely_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Stevie_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Casey_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Tim_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_4.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_3.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round_2.png Hi-5_Spin_Me_'Round.png Credits_Spin_Me_'Round.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Spin me round Category:Fely Irvine Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of D